


The Collard Knight

by Anonymous



Category: The Collared Knight (Tara McGolden)
Genre: Crack, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Other, Produce Fucking, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With apologies to author!nonny.
Relationships: Farnesse/Collard, Ralston/Farnesse/Lio
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	The Collard Knight

**Author's Note:**

> [Original.](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/343582.html?thread=1988902430#cmt1988902430)

"Fuck the collard, Farnesse," Ralston commanded.

"Sir," Farnesse protested.

"No. First of all, you call me Master. Second, I didn't drive you both out to the middle of nowhere in the Fauxldsmobile so you could be insubordinate some more. You get your goddamn dick out now and start shagging that brassica post haste. Or do you want me to press the rune on your collar, out here in the open where those farmhands over there might see?"

His face burning with shame, both at his imminent act of phytophilia and at how he had so failed his master so that he would be reduced to this harmless but humiliating act, Farnesse dropped his pants, gave himself a few pulls while thinking of Lio's tight sweet freckled ass, oiled up his semi from the bottle of Newman's Own that Ralston had handed him, and steeled himself, just as he had steeled himself a thousand times to crawl under barbed wire or to shut the fuck up for just half an hour. Then, hoping to get the grand entrance over with quickly, he eased himself into the puckered green leafbud at the center of the head, flinching at how cool both it and the salad dressing were.

"I said 'fuck the collard,' Farnesse, not 'stand there with your dick in the collard," Ralston snapped.

Farnesse took a deep, put-upon breath. Holding the collard head carefully on either side, he began to thrust in and out of it. It wasn't warm enough or tight enough to be pleasurable, but he concentrated on how Lio sounded when Farnesse was hitting his prostate. Then the image of Ralston bent over the kitchen counter, that insanely smackable paragon of an booty in the air, flashed through his mind, and before he knew it he was drenching the fuck-crop in his own personal high-protein dressing.

Lio, standing off to the side, made notes in his notebook about how they could work collards into their next bedroom roleplay session.


End file.
